


Full Circle Again

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 402: Abandon. This is an AU where Ten goes back and visits Rose before she met him, only he stays a little while longer than he should. And then...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Full Circle Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 402: Abandon. This is an AU where Ten goes back and visits Rose before she met him, only he stays a little while longer than he should. And then...

Tears flowed steadily. "What are you sayin'?" Rose asked. 

"You already know," the Doctor said gently. "You wouldn't be crying otherwise."

She did. She'd always known that he'd be leaving her soon enough. But she'd still like to have lived in denial a little longer. 

She just wanted him to _stay_. Was that too much to ask?

"This can't be the end, just like that."

"It's not really," he said. "For you, it's just the beginning."

He'd told her no promises at the start, but that sounded suspiciously like one.

She ceased crying, choosing to believe it.

Believe in _them_.


End file.
